Veela's Lioness
by Alex Moss
Summary: APOLLINE/HERMIONE. Rare pair? ... The first time Apolline saw the girl she was too young but still piqued her interest. The second time, years later, Apolline was determined that nothing would stop the French half-veela from claiming her mate. Her Gryffindor Lioness. Femslash. Apolline/Hermione. M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Loosely inspired by a prompt i received... weeks ago, that i have been unable to get out of my head so found some time to write. Intended to only be a one shot but could be continued in the future i guess.**

 **Reviews encouraged.**

* * *

The first time Apolline Delacour saw the girl she was only 15 and far too young to initiate the bonding. Even still the Delacour matriarch was intrigued by the curly haired brunette. Smart and loyal and happy to spend hours reading or learning something new. Yes, Apolline Delacour didn't know it then but the little brunette would be very important to her in years to come.

It wasn't until the day of her first born daughter's wedding that it happened. She saw Hermione sitting there during the ceremony and all she wanted to do was leave her husband collect the beautiful young woman and leave. Instead she bided her time, she sat through the ceremony and was genuinely happy for her daughter. She also felt mildly guilty for her husband but he had known, that even as rare as it was that she could still find her true mate.

Regardless of her guilt Apolline waited no more than five minutes after the ceremony was over to make her move. Harry was congratulating Bill and Fleur while her son in laws youngest brother was trying his damnedest not to ogle his new sister in law. Her mark was standing in a corner with a small smile on her face watching the people congratulating the newly weds. Apolline approached from the side and placed a decidedly possessive hand on the small of Hermione Granger's back.

Hermione started slightly when she felt the radiating heat of the simple touch and turned only to look down as she did so. She noticed heels, black and about 4 inches high, she felt a small thrill running down her spine that both confused and delighted her. Her eyes trailed up the smooth expanse of leg stopping momentarily at the bottom of a white, deliciously tight skirt that stopped a little lower than mid thigh.

Apolline practically purred under the obvious scrutiny of the younger woman as she watched chocolate eyes skip up her dress and purple silk blouse. They paused at her breasts and Apolline smirked as she felt her nipples get hard under the young woman's gaze, not having a bra on she knew the brunette could see them harden through her silk shirt. She watched with dark eyes as the brunette sucked her bottom lip between her teeth and finally those chocolate eyes lifted to her own dark blue.

"Will you come with me?" Hermione didn't even think as she simply nodded and a moment later the two were standing in the middle of French Manor.

Hermione wasn't sure what had happened, the entire time, which had only been seconds, that she had been looking at the woman. She had felt desire for the woman but the moment she looked at those deep blue eyes that desire became want so strong she didn't think she could deny the woman anything. Everything changed and that want was not simply for the physical but for the emotional as well, for the everything.

"Can I offer you a drink Miss Granger?" Apolline all but purred the words as she walked over to a glass cabinet that had all manor of spirits in it.

"Please. Just... what ever you are having." Hermione finally spoke and Apolline shivered to finally hear the gorgeous witch's voice.

"Your English is a lot better than Fleur and Gabrielle's." Hermione points out simply to fill the silence. Apolline was glad that Hermione knew who she was but didn't really expect her not to. She is the brightest witch of the age after all.

"I worked as a liaison for the French Ministry for a long time and picked up English quite easily. The girls have never had a lot of reason to speak the kings language." Apolline explains turning back to Hermione with two tumblers of scotch and gesture they sit on the sofa.

"Oh, well that makes sense." Hermione spoke nervously as she sat, Apolline sat close beside her. Very close.

"Oui. Hermione I must be honest with you. I want you." Apolline cringed as Hermione began to cough and splutter, choking on the sip of scotch she had just taken.

"Apolline I... what?" Hermione was confused, not to say she wasn't feeling the same but... why?

"Hermione I wonder what you know about Veela?" Apolline asked downing her drink and setting the tumbler aside.

"Not too much i'm afraid. It's not very easy to find literature with any substance regarding some or the more secretive creatures." Hermione explained calming down considerably. She took another, larger, fortifying sip of the scotch before setting her tumbler down.

"That makes sense. Will you come upstairs to me?" Apolline stood and Hermione swallowed but followed suit.

Gently taking the young witches hand in her own Apolline lead the girl upstairs, by-passing her and her husbands bedroom. She already had far too much respect for her mate, and her husband, to do that to the brunette. Especially given that Apolline didn't plan to waste the little time they had together. Instead they made their way into one of the guest bedrooms. It wasn't anything special but it would certainly suit the purpose and was still a pleasant enough space.

Hermione was a smart witch and by no means dumb enough to not realise what she was agreeing too. Of course she wasn't sure she would say no to this woman, ever. But she knew she had to make a few things clear to the beautiful older French witch who lead her right up to the bed in the pleasant guest room. Stopping at the side of the bed Hermione gently squeezed the woman's hand and looked at her seriously.

"Apolline... I'm here with you now but you know I cant stay long don't you? I have to be with the boys. I have to help them." Hermione explains seriously and Apolline's eyes grow dangerously dark.

Without a word the older witch gently, yet firmly, pushed Hermione back onto the bed and urged her to lay on her back in the middle. Hermione was confused but willing to comply with the older woman, the anticipation was coursing though her and making her start to sweat. In an impressive display of magic Hermione found herself naked and bound to the four posts of the bed. She knew she probably should have been a little frightened and definitely self conscious but the way Apolline was looking at her made her feel nothing but desired.

"What do they mean to you? These boys?" Apolline asked seriously, her eyes a mix of possessive jealousy and desire.

"Not what you think. They are friends, brothers. I'm not interested in them romantically." Hermione explained seeing the dangerous emotions in the half-Veela's eyes. There were flecks of gold in her deep blue eyes.

"What do they think of you?" Apolline steps up onto the bed and begins to unbutton her shirt without breaking eye contact with Hermione.

"Harry sees me as a sister." Hermione explained a little evasively.

"And ze ginger?" Hermione shivered as the witches accent became thicker.

"He has feelings. But I don't return them. I can't." Hermione watched the shirt fall to the floor before looking back at the smooth skin and firm breasts of the woman standing over her.

"Why cant you?" Apolline asked mildly, she stepped up so she was standing with a foot either side of Hermione's chest. She unzipped her skirt and let it slide down her legs.

"I don't belong to him." Hermione gasped out the words as she saw clearly that the French woman wasn't wearing knickers.

"Who do you belong to?" Apolline stepped out of the skirt and kicked the garment off the bed. She didn't bother removing her heels which Hermione rather appreciated.

"You?" Hermione's intended statement came out a little on the uncertain side and Apolline stepped directly over the brunette's face.

"You do not. But you will when this is over." Apolline promised and dropped to her knees straddling the brunettes head. Hermione's soft gasp and low moan was muffled in the slick folds of her mates quim.

Apolline bit her lip as the inexperienced witches tongue probed along the shaved lips of her pussy. Her dear husband was pleasing in bed but she quickly realised that even with her lack of knowledge that the little brunette would quickly surpass him. She let out a low moan as the adventurous tongue made contact with her clit. The young witch was taking her queues from Apolline's moans and concentrated her efforts on the tight nub.

"You were right. There is not much information on Veela, so let me enlighten you." Apolline looked down at the girl who didn't falter in her task.

"Veela, a slowly dying race. Our blood thins continuously. Fleur and Gabrielle, they may chose who they love." Apolline draws a deep breath as her eyes remain locked with chocolate ones beneath her. Hermione suckled the hard nub between her lips and could feel Apolline's thighs tremble.

"Half-blooded and pure-blooded Veela mate for life, a destined mate. They bond with their mates permanently the first time they make love but they know their mate the moment they see them." Apolline explains and closes her eyes, the tongue and lips teasing and suckling her sensitive bud were driving her higher far more quickly than she expected.

"Since the Tournament?" Hermione stopped only long enough to speak the words and blow cool air on the woman's clit, the action had Apolline moaning louder.

"Non. You were too young then, to trigger the bonding. But I was... intrigued. When we find our mates we become aware of a symbol, each one unique to the Veela. It doesn't mean much, a mark so other veela will recognise that someone is mated. The veela and the mate will wear the mark." Hermione had been looking at Apolline's gorgeous breasts as she slowly ate the woman out, she looked up to see Apolline watching her again.

"We will both wear the mark after tonight Hermione. Your boys will know you belong to me, Isaac will know I belong to you." Apolline was becoming short of breath as her pleasure began to mount.

"You'll never touch another, you will never think of another. Nor will I. You are mine and I am yours. You will grow to love me as I will you. Do you understand?" Talking was getting harder.

Hermione simply nodded, she understood completely and knowing what she knew was entirely OK with belonging to this woman. Especially if that meant the Veela would belong to her as well. She had never contemplated doing what she was doing in that moment, pleasing a woman with her mouth, of course she hadn't even thought about about pleasing anyone, she was too busy learning. Now though, she didn't want to think about the future, the time she would have to spend not loving this woman in every way she could imagine.

Apolline reached down with both hands as she began to lose herself to the pleasure her lovers mouth was giving her. Hermione moaned at the pure eroticism that was Apolline Delacour, who was now wantonly riding her face. With her hands buried in Hermione's soft hair and her hips rolling with the motion of Hermione's tongue Apolline threw her head back and moaned her release, Hermione's name rolling off her tongue in bliss.

"I expect you to get a divorce." Hermione spoke seriously when Apolline moved off of her and rested on her side beside the still bound brunette.

"Of course you do. I will. Very soon." Apolline's voice was a soft pur and she reached out and gently played with Hermione's left nipple.

"You're incredibly sexy." Hermione pointed out next and Apolline smirked and reached over the brunette, grabbing the wand that had been sat beside the bed on the night stand.

"You're very sexy yourself and with a mouth like that I bet you would speak French beautifully." Apolline traced the tip of the wand, Hermione's, along the brunettes full lips along her jaw and down to her neck right over where her pulse point was.

"Flatterer." Hermione husked softly and watched as Apolline spoke a few words in a language she didn't know. A burning sensation started under the wand point that only lasted a moment and when it was gone a red mark appeared on the same point on Apolline's neck.

"My mark. It will define itself when our bonding is complete." Apolline explained leaning forward to kiss the mark on Hermione's neck.

"How do we complete the bond?" Hermione's eyes fluttered closed at the touch of soft lips on her neck.

"First we kiss..." Apolline purred in Hermione's ear before catching the young witches lips with her own.

Hermione had read the odd romance novel before, about the first kiss being some magical event that had the two people falling madly in love at the first brushing off lips. She knew it wasn't going to be like that for her. Or she had thought that it wouldn't be, turned out though that she was so far from right about that. Her first kiss, the first kiss with her and her mate, her Apolline, was incredible. There was a warmth in her chest that grew until it encompassed her whole being and then some.

She moaned loudly the moment Apolline's tongue slid along her own, she could feel the woman shifting, moving over her and straddling her lap.

"Then I make you scream my name." Apolline finished in a whisper as she broke the kiss and began to kiss hungrily down the woman's throat to her collarbone.

Hermione wanted so badly to touch the stunning woman and couldn't She growled in frustration at being bound only to moan in bliss a moment later as Apolline's lips curled around her nipple. The stunning blonde woman lightly scraped her teeth over the abruptly hardened nub making the brunette moan again. She twisted and tugged at the bindings holding her wrist wanting to touch that silky hair that was now loose of its tight bun and trailing lightly over her chest and abdomen.

"Such a stunning body. Look at these muscles." Apolline cooed as she pulled back a little and watched as she trailed the tips over her fingers over Hermione's slightly defined abs.

"Hard and yet so soft." She continued as did her fingers on a downward path.

Hermione's breath hitched as those fingers lightly circled her bellybutton. Hermione looked down as Apolline lingered, staring at one of Hermione's small acts of rebellion. During their summer in France Hermione had been bored and noticed, while at the beaches, that a lot of the women, young and older alike had had their bellybuttons pierced. So of course, Hermione read a book and eventually summoned her Gryffindor courage and did it herself after having purchased a small gold belly ring with a red stone set in it.

"Mon dieu. Comme c'est merveilleux." The French witch purred moving herself down and settling between Hermione's legs.

"You like it?" Hermione's voice was soft and husky and she let out a soft sigh when Apolline dipped her head and pressed small kisses around her bellybutton.

"Oui. Il est tres beau sur vous." Apolline wasn't aware she was speaking French she was only aware of Hermione.

"Bon." Hermione moaned as the French woman's tongue dipped into her navel.

Apolline lathed attention to the indentation for a little longer before placing a kiss in the space beneath Hermione's bellybutton and smiled when her young mates breath hitched. Without further ado the older woman moved lower breathing in the scent of the pretty young woman's obvious arousal. Looking at her prize she almost moaned to see how deliciously wet Hermione was. Copious amounts of slick arousal dripped down from the girls clean shaven pussy and into the sheets beneath her.

"'Ermione, you are so wet. Is this for me?" Apolline almost moaned the questions and ran her hands over the inside of Hermione's thighs.

"Who else?" Hermione was panting, struggling to draw breath she was so full of anticipation.

"You please me." Apolline states seriously before diving right in licking at her young mate's slick folds.

Both women moaned but Hermione was easily the louder of the two as she, for the first time, felt nothing but extreme bliss. She had never anticipated being touched by someone could feel so incredible and a small part of her realised that it was this particular woman that made her feel so incredibly good with just the swipe of her tongue.

She quickly realised she wouldn't be able to last very long at all, she was throbbing with desire for the woman between her legs, literally dripping with arousal. The moment Apolline's tongue greeted her hard clit for the first time she screamed out in pleasure. She could feel the self satisfied smirk on her mates face and it only made this better. Hermione felt Apolline's hand move from where it had been resting on her thigh and suddenly felt fingertips circling her dripping opening.

The brunette opened her mouth to beg the stunning French woman for anything, just more, when said woman drew her clit into the hot cavern of her mouth and sucked hard. At that same moment two fingers pushed inside the brunette and the stinging pain and the incredible pleasure coursing through her body was enough to send her over the edge. She came screaming Apolline's name and arching off the bed. She chanted 'thank you' as she came down from her high.

"You taste... I will miss this taste while you are gone." Apolline gently lapped at Hermione's lips before moving up the young body again.

"I've never felt... goddess. You are a goddess." Hermione panted out sincerely and shivered as Apolline kissed her neck.

"Non, just your mate who wants nothing more than to deliver you to bliss, ma belle." Apolline nibbled the mark before pulling back.

Hermione looked up with lazy eyes and smiled at the French woman who pecked her lips before lifting a hand to gently trace the bright red mark on the young woman's neck.

"This mark, it will never leave your skin and will only fade through death." Apolline explained leaning down to kiss the mark again.

"A feather? And... is that a claw?" Hermione inquired and finally Apolline lifted her hands unbound the young woman. The bindings became Hermione's dress, bra and panties and settled on the edge of the bed.

"Oui. I suspect to symbolise the veela and her lioness." Apolline smiled and kissed Hermione who finally got to touch the older woman though it was fleeting as the French blonde pulled back.

"Non, ma belle. We have to get back to Fleur's wedding." Apolline's words easily doused Hermione increasing hunger for the blonde woman.

"Ah yes. I... Apolline, when this is over... can I come to you?" Hermione became a little shy as the two sat up.

"Oh sweet girl. I expect you to send a patronus to me on occasion. I will know if you die but if you are captured I will have no clue. Just enough to let me know you are well and when this is over I will be waiting to heal you if need be and definitely to love you. Just remember. You belong to me." Apolline spoke possessively as she pulled the little witch to her and kissed her again.

"Just as you belong to me. Don't forget to get a divorce. You're mine now, I wont have you laying with anyone else." Hermione tangled her fingers in blonde locks and pull the woman's head back kissing the mark on Apolline's throat.

"I could not, even if I wanted to. I cannot betray you like that just as you cannot betray me." Apolline practically purred at the girls treatment of her when Hermione nipped at a cord running along the woman's throat.

"Good. Come on, we should get back to your daughter's wedding." Hermione climbed off the older woman's lap and began to pull on her clothes. Apolline snatched her panties from her before she could put them on and Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"A keepsake." Apolline explained with a smirk and Hermione simply rolled her eyes.

The two dressed and shared a few tender kisses on the way down to the foyer. Once there they spent a few moments not talking but simply looking at each other, memorising each others faces and eyes, the highlights of their hair. Only when they were satisfied did they share another deep, meaningful kiss before pulling apart and Apolline apparated them both back to the Burrow.

They had only been at the Burrow a few short minutes before Fleur approached them both smiling brightly. The smile faltered slightly when she noticed the matching marks on the witches necks. She moved forward and embraced first her mother and then the young brunette at her side. When she pulled back Hermione smiled a little shyly at her mates eldest daughter.

"Congratulations, Fleur." Hermione spoke softly yet sincerely.

"Merci. You too 'Ermione. I am 'appy for you, maman." Fleur smiled at the two though she spoke softly so not to draw attention to the newly mated couple.

Before anything else could be said an ethereal lynx appeared in the marquee warning that the Minister was dead and that the death-eaters were coming. Not a moment after the lynx disappeared several death-eaters appeared and began firing. Bill ran over to his wife and mother in law and Apolline squeezed Hermione's hand as Isaac and Gabrielle ran over.

"Be safe my darlings." Apolline spoke to both her daughter and her mate before abruptly apparating with her husband and youngest daughter.

"Why not go wiz 'er?" Fleur asked Hermione even as she cast hexes at death-eaters.

"Because of the boys. Don't worry. I will return to her." Hermione was sending out her own hexes.

"Be safe, maman." Fleur leaned over and placed a kiss on Hermione's forehead.

"Even in a time like this you see fit to sass me?" Hermione smirked, Bill looked a little confused.

"Oui. Get used to it." Fleur flashed a grin and Husband and Wife disappeared.

Hermione didn't need much time then to find the boys, she gathered them close and apparated them out of the fire fight immediately. She knew they would be a while, hunting the horcruxes and trying to save the magical and muggle world alike. She also knew that she would do her absolute damnedest to make it back to her witch in one piece.


	2. Chapter 2

**I wrote this and while i wrote this i was assaulted by the most tenacious, ruthless, outspoken plot bunny you could ever imagine. It insisted i write a different fic, if i refused it would be at the risk of my own life, so i gave in and started a new fic that will be very slow in coming. HOWEVER i do fully intend to continue this fic for at least a few more chapters but the updates will be extremely slow in coming.**

 **Reviews encouraged. Don't hate the player... hate the bunny.**

* * *

The first thing Hermione realised was that they were on a beach though she was barely there any more. She was sore and exhausted and honestly terrified of what she had just endured, her entire body throbbed painfully. The second thing, and the last for a while, that she noticed was a pretty blonde running toward them only to stop with a look of recognition on blue eyes and cast a patronus. Hermione past out just as the silvery animal spilled from the veela's wand and so couldn't determine what the animal was.

Bill immediately ran to his brother who was at Hermione's side while Harry was clutching a dying Dobby. Luna, Dean, Griphook and Mr Ollivander, all a bit on the emaciated side and beaten down a bit were watching from up the beach. Fleur moved over and almost roughly pushed Ron out of the way, there was a fair chance that if something extreme happened to Hermione her mother would make her watch her own dissection.

Eventually they were moved up into the cottage, Hermione was put in a bed and cleaned up changed into an over large shirt of Bill's and set to recover while Fleur tended to the others. Hermione was bruised and the numerous cuts were tended and wrapped but Fleur was annoyed that she couldn't help the witches internal injuries, mostly the cursed ache that came with being Crucio'd for far too long. Also she stressed a little over the possibility that Hermione could be brain damaged in some way.

When Hermione started to come around she was first aware of the sound of footsteps, quick and loud as they tapped out a continues repetition on what must have been carpet. Then was the voice, it was familiar and beyond the ache in her body she started to heat. She had longed to hear that voice for months now, had dreamed of that voice and the woman that it belonged too. She wanted to call out to her mate but her body was heavy and she wasn't quite sure how to get her voice to work or her lips to move.

"I want to know who did this! I want to rip there arms from their body and shove them directly in their arse." Apolline was raging at the atrocities done to her mate.

"Ze boys said it was ze Bellatrix Lestrange." Fleur spoke gently to her mother who was pacing furiously.

"I'll destroy her. Set her aflame." Apolline practically shouted the words.

"Maman, you will wake 'er." Fleur admonished gently but the half Veela huffed.

"Good. I want to see her eyes, I want to know she will be ok." Apolline spoke more gently now and Hermione felt the air shift near her arm.

"Apol..." Hermione managed to get out but it came out rough and sounded more like she had said Apple as she couldn't finish her mates name.

A gentle hand was suddenly place in her hair smoothing it back gently and Hermione struggled for a moment before she was able to get her eyes opened. When she did her lips tugged up in the tiniest, most genuine smile she could muster with the pain coursing through her body. Her beloved Apolline was there and Hermione hadn't thought she would see the woman until this was all over. Seeing her now was the best kind of healing balm.

"Oh darling, you're awake. Don't try to move it will hurt. You will be ok in a few days, not as sore." Apolline explained and Hermione wondered briefly how Apolline knew so much about what she was feeling. She was too tired though and not sure she could stay awake long.

"Give her ze potion, maman." Fleur explained handing what Hermione assumed was a pain potion to the older witch.

Apolline did as her daughter suggested and gently cradled Hermiones head in her hand as she coaxed her little mate to swallow the potion. It tasted vile and Hermione's throat hurt so she choked slightly, a small cough was luckily enough to clear her wind pipe. When the potion was done and gone Hermione felt a little better but only a little. Looking up at Apolline her lids started to grow heavy and she struggled to stay awake, clearly her mate noticed this.

"Get some more sleep my love, I am not going anywhere." Hermione pouted a little but knowing Apolline would be here when she woke made her feel better.

"Kiss me?" Hermione croaked out needing to feel Apolline even if it hurt.

Apolline gave a small smile and leaned in and gently kissed her mate. It was just a gentle brushing off lips, a tender reassertion of their relationship. Something Hermione kept to herself, the boys failed to notice the mark of her neck, she had no idea how that was possible, and so she never had reason to talk about it. She could keep Apolline to herself which was just fine by her. For the French witch though it wasn't something she wanted to hide, Hermione was hers and everyone needed to know that as far as she was concerned.

"Get some sleep, i'm going to help Fleur make breakfast for the others and will bring you some broth soon." Apolline spoke gently to the little witch who relaxed back into the bed.

"'right." Hermione mumbled before promptly falling asleep.

Apolline smiled tenderly down at the witch for a moment before standing from the bed and tucking Hermione in again. She turned to her daughter and quietly the two witches walked out of the room, Apolline was considerably calmer now. The two French women went out to the kitchen and worked in harmony as they made pancakes by the stack for the starving masses that had recently taken refuge in Shell Cottage. Not that Bill and Fleur minded, they liked that they could finally help though it sucked that they could tell no one.

Harry had almost blown a gasket when Apolline had stepped through the wards and stormed up the cottage. He might very well have except for the fear that struck him at the sight of the golden, blue flecked, birds eyes at glared at him. Apolline's fury had been palpable the first day, Fleur commented that she had almost shifted twice within five minutes. The older witch stalked through the house, not noticing the apologetic looks her daughter cast at the guest, and went straight to her little mate. The boys, Hermione's best friends, had absolutely no idea why Apolline was there for Hermione and when they asked Bill the eldest Weasley child just chuckled.

Of course Apolline had explained to Isaac immediately after they and Gabrielle were safe that she had found her mate. He was a little upset that his marriage would have to come to an end but he accepted it, he had always known it was a possibility. Gabrielle was a little more upset with it, learning her mother was mated to some only a few years older than herself was a bit distressing. Apolline had had to call her own mother to get the full veela to explain to her grand daughter.

Divorce proceedings had been initiated and since it was amicable had been processed quickly. They had agreed to split everything down the middle and gave Gabrielle the choice of where she wanted to stay. Apolline would have preferred Gabrielle stay with her but she wasn't cruel enough to take Isaac's daughter from him, the man positively adored Gabrielle. So Apolline had rented an apartment in a small French village, had even started her own herb garden and taught herself to cook. She would obviously be inviting her little mate to live with her when she resurfaced, the veela ever confident she would get her lioness back safe.

Of course when Fleur's patronus had appeared and told her bluntly that Hermione was at the cottage and in a bad way the veela only lingered long enough to call Grink, the Delacour Manor's resident elf to have him take her to the cottage. The rest was history, the boys had no idea why she was there, she wanted to seriously maim any person willing, or unwilling to confess their involvement in Hermione's current state of health. Unfortunately for the others, mostly Fleur, there was no way for Apolline to work out her fury that would keep the others safe and so the older veela raged and paced and snared at every little thing, all in the confines of what was now Hermione's room.

"Morning. How is she today?" Bill was the first up, he usually was when he smelled food.

"She woke for a few minutes. Seemed better when she saw maman." Fleur explained gently kissing her husband a gentle good-morning.

"Well that is good. She didn't seem..." Bill trailed off when his Mother-in-Law gave him a look.

"Seemed good? Ok great. What's for breakfast?" Bill changed the subject so quickly it amused Fleur and, secretly, Apolline. She enjoyed being intimidating.

"Pancakes, darling. Why don't you go and wake ze ozers?" Fleur suggests when she notices her husband rub the back of his head looking a little uncertain.

"I'm on it." He stated as if it were some grand, life or death mission. Fleur chuckled and watch him go.

"I adore your husband." Apolline commented with a grin at her daughter who gave her a mock stern look.

"When it comes to talking about 'ermione with you, you kind of terrify him." Fleur points out amused.

Certainly Apolline was tall and quite sturdy but she was slim and generally quite placid, yet when it came to Hermione the veela was frighteningly fierce. Only a fool would cross the blonde woman when it came to Hermione, someone with a death wish perhaps. Yet for the most part, at least in this case, Apolline had no ill will for anyone in the cottage, save maybe Hermiones best friends. Everyone else was entirely safe from her wrath, unless of course they cross her and do something that might endanger Hermione.

"He should know better, ma petite. I mean him no ill will." Apolline was placing the plates of pancakes on the dining table before summoning condiments directly from the kitchen.

"Indeed." Fleur chimed as Luna and Dean made their way towards the dining room. Fleur watched them affectionately.

Griphook, simply because he was a goblin and didn't really like wizards at all, would eat back in his room making one of the others take food and drink back to him just so he could complain about it. Fleur was becoming increasingly fed up with the angry little goblin and Bill had already had to talk her out of kicking him out of the house. Mr Ollivander on the other hand, was too weak to get around much and the others didn't so much mind waiting on him, he was a humble man who didn't ask for more than he needed.

Harry, closely followed by Ron, was the next to stumble out towards the table, it was 7AM and certainly early by a number of peoples standards but the boys seemed to like the early rise. After they got over the fact they had to get up so early that is. It had only been two days that they had been there but they had been the most anxious, not simply for Hermione but for what they were to do next yet they refused help from anyone.

"Is Hermione awake yet?" Ron asked eagerly as he looked at Fleur, someone he had grown to dislike a bit in recent months.

"She was and has gone back to sleep." Fleur responded looking at the flash of hope in her brother-in-law's eyes.

"Well will she be eating breakfast with us?" Ron sounded a little petulant.

"No Ronald. She was tortured, it will be a few days before she can get out of bed." Fleur had to hold back her sigh of annoyance.

"Oh. I'll just go and see her then." Ron turned and headed for Hermione's room.

It was obvious to everyone that the boy was smitten with Hermione though he refused to admit it aloud. Hermione had even admitted to Apolline that he had a crush though she obviously did not return it. Harry frowned as he watched Ron move towards Hermione's door, obviously intent on letting himself in and no doubt waking Hermione. Ron had always been a bit selfish like that though he meant well. Before Harry could call out to Ron and stop him though his red-headed friend had opened the door and walked in.

"'Mione! You're OK?" Ron spoke loudly walking right up to the bed and putting his hand on Hermione's arm.

What happened next seem to happen in a sequence that most might have missed had they blinked, Ron certainly found himself confused. As he gripped, albeit gently, the witches arm Hermione had cried out in startled pain and curled pulling her arm into her stomach and protectively curled around it. Her entire body protested and pain sliced through her, she wasn't aware of anything but the pain. That was the reason she missed Ron being thrown to the ground, when he looked up he was faced with furious golden eyes as Apolline held her hand out, her fingers changing into sharp tipped talons.

Bill and Fleur ran in only a moment later, Bill having the good sense to pull his brother out and away from Apolline while Fleur gently spoke to her mother. It took almost too long and Fleur was having no luck. Ron looked utterly terrified but Bill refused to let him move out of the room not wanting to further upset Apolline. Harry appeared in the doorway looking a little frightened for his friend but he was mostly annoyed at Ron's idiocy.

"Apple." Was the whimpered word that broke Apolline of her fury and the woman straightened and immediately went to her little mate.

"Darling, it is ok. The fool did not mean to hurt you. I am here now." Apolline cooed gently even going so far as to climbing onto the bed with Hermione. The little witch surprised the onlookers by, weakly, moving closer until she was firmly pressed against the woman she was mated too. Apolline loosely wrapped her arms around Hermione as the witches head settled on her chest.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked immediately annoyed at seeing Hermione being held so tenderly by someone else. Someone Hermione shouldn't know.

"That you little idiot was you almost getting maimed if not killed. Do not ever touch my mate again." Apolline snarled, her harsh tone startled Ron.

"Mate? What?" Ron was obviously confused and Bill huffed.

"Veela of half blood or more mate for life Ron. Half blood and less love stronger than any human but are free of the traits involved in Veela bonding. Hermione is bonded with Apolline and I highly suggest leaving Hermione alone Ron. You've done enough damage today." Bill explained in brief, he would not fully divulge the Veela secrets, certainly not to his idiot brother.

"So... Hermione's like... a homo?" Ron wrinkled his nose, before anyone else could speak a deep rumbling snarl ripped from Apolline's chest startling all of them.

"Fuck off, Ron. Just get out." Hermione spoke slowly, still working on controlling her body enough to speak but the words were harsh and firm.

Wisely Ronald left the room and the others followed him out, Fleur only lingered long enough to say she would be making some broth to bring in for Hermione very soon. Only when the door had been closed did the growling stop and Hermione pressed herself, a little painfully, against her mate as she sought comfort. Apolline calmed and wrapped protective arms around her little witch as Hermione nuzzled her chest.

"You are so smart and yet you are friends with that boy." Apolline was frowning, Hermione didn't have to look up to see that.

"He has some redeeming qualities." Hermione spoke softly grimacing at the pain along her throat.

"I suppose I will take your word for it." Apolline snipped the disdain obvious in her tone.

"Thank you for not killing him." Hermione yawned and pressed impossibly closer.

"He hurt you, I should have flayed the skin from his body." Apolline grumbled honestly.

"It's kind of sexy, seeing you so protective and possessive." Hermione drawled slowly fighting another yawn.

"You are mine, of course I am possessive and no one can hurt you except me and then only in the bedroom and only if you want it." Apolline frowned at her own words but Hermione just hummed obviously amused.

"Go back to sleep darling. I will stay with you." Apolline coo's after a few silent moments.

"Please do." Hermione mumbles only to fall asleep a moment later.

Apolline was either proud of herself or thoroughly annoyed with herself, she couldn't quite decide which it was. On one hand she was proud of being able to control herself enough not to kill that little idiot Ronald but on the other hand she was annoyed that she didn't punish him for hurting her mate. Of course she was certain that if she had harmed Ron, Hermione would have been less than pleased with her yet it was in her nature to protect her mate. Particularly since Hermione was in a far more vulnerable state it was just hard in general for Apolline to except so many people being so close to Hermione.

The Veela wanted her mate safe and healthy, preferably able to move and most certainly willing to accept any and all sexual advances. After all Veela were highly affectionate and sexual creatures and Apolline had been apart from her mate for far too long, long enough that it had affected both women's health. Hermione was having trouble sleeping and honestly would have struggled with her food if she and the boys hadn't been scraping by, mostly on broth. Apolline had also struggled to sleep and had grown considerably shorter tempered being away from her mate.

Now they were finally together again it was because Hermione was on the brink of death or possible insanity and not because they needed one another intimately, which would have been preferable to both women. Hermione had certainly never considered herself a sexual being but that was before Apolline had happened. Now it was a struggle not to think about the older woman and what she could do with the glorious body that affectively belonged to her. The French blonde was obviously on the same page there, the only difference that when ever she liked Apolline could self-love where Hermione hadn't had a single opportunity.

Apolline was still pondering her growing aggravation, gently stroking her little mates hair as she did, when the door opened almost an hour later. Fleur quietly stepped in carrying a tray with a bowl of steaming watery vegetable broth, a small hunk of bread and two cups of camomile tea. Along with the food for Hermione there was a chicken and salad sandwich for Apolline and a potion for the woman to give to her little mate. Apolline watched her daughter and shifted gently when Fleur set the tray down on the table beside the bed.

Reaching out her hand for Fleur, Apolline gestured her daughter come to her and when she did she pulled her eldest down and placed a kiss on her forehead. Fleur smiled happily at her mother, she adored the woman completely and hadn't had a problem with her mother and father divorcing, of course Fleur understood that even though she herself couldn't find a true mate her mother could and was happy for the older Veela.

"I haven't apologised, ma fleur. I have been a total _chienne_ since I got here." Apolline apologised gently to her daughter. Fleur had been the one to deal with Apollines anger the last couple of days.

"Non, maman. You were well wizin your right to be upset." Fleur brushed off the apology, she really didn't think it necessary.

"Non, j'etais un morceus complet de la merde." Apolline frowned at herself, she really had been rather horrid to her daughter who was nothing but helpful.

"Did you just call yourself a complete piece of shit?" Hermione asked, her voice was hoarse from sleep and dryness.

"Oui." Fleur answered before Apolline could make excuses.

"Don't do it again." Hermione stated firmly, or as firmly as she could considering the pain and dryness of her throat.

Apolline stared down at the little witch for a moment, Hermione was still curled against her with her eyes closed and yet managed to sound like she would readily fight anyone who crossed her. It as more than a little bit amusing which caused both Apolline and Fleur to grin at the young witch. Hermione probably wouldn't have been able to fight her way out of a wet paper bag yet managed to deliver commands like the wolf blue down houses.

"Oui Madame." Apolline replied after a moment, Hermione attempted to poke her when she heard the obvious amusement only to get end up hissing at the pain of the effort it took. Fleur chuckled and made a whip crack sound at her mother, who mock growled, before leaving the room.

"Can I smell food?" Hermione asked slowly opening her eyes, no sooner had the words left her lips did her stomach growl audibly making Apolline chuckle.

"Oui, cherie. Let us get you fed." The French Veela cooed sitting up and gently helping Hermione settle back against the pillows before settling in the feed her little mate. Hermione didn't complain, she knew she wouldn't be able to do it and honestly if it meant she got more time with Apolline she would let her do what ever the woman pleased. She did need to use the bathroom very soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is only 2k-ish and there isn't too much depth BUT i am going to do another chapter, time hop it to later in this year i think, i'm planning to diverge a little from cannon and try to explain a few small things, its going to be fluffy, probably smutty and then i might, maybe do an epilogue but that will depend entirely on how the next chapter comes out.**

 **I know this is long awaited and i sincerely hope it doesn't disappoint.**

 **Reviews encouraged.**

* * *

Hermione had not realised how literal Apolline was when she had said she would stay with her. Of course this was both a blessing and a curse. Really a blessing to her on all accounts as she adored having her mate with her as much as possible. It was a curse though because it caused more than a few arguments with Harry who was extremely reluctant to let Apolline in on their plans even though the woman wouldnt leave Hermione's side for a moment. Hermione had no idea she'd absolutely love clingy Apolline.

"Harry! She's not going to let me go anywhere without her so you may as well just suck it up and let her in on our plans." Hermione heaved a sigh from where she was sitting on her smug mates lap in their room with Harry and Ron sitting in chairs across from them.

"Hermione..." Harry groaned, the boys really didn't get it at all. They couldn't comprehend why Hermione was so ok with Apolline insisting she be there and why Apolline was so adamant she not leave her little mates side.

"Seriously, Harry. This is how it has to be. I don't want to leave her she doesn't want to leave me." Hermione states matter of factly. She hadn't been more than a few feet from her mate since being brought to Shell Cottage.

"I can play this... Bellatrix for you. Hermione can be under the cloak with you." Apolline says suddenly and Harry and Ron look a little shocked before Harry looks angry.

"You told her?" He speaks accusingly and Hermione shrugs.

"I love you Harry but you have to understand this. Apple and i are not just... seeing each other or what ever. We are mated. She has left her husband for me, couldn't be with him her magical heritage wont allow that and mine is bound to her. She is everything to me so i am not going to lie to her." Hermione explains seriously looking from Harry to Ron and back again. Ron hadn't said much to Hermione in the past two weeks.

When then boys just didn't seem to be getting it Hermione frowned and rested her head on Apolline's shoulder and heaved a long suffering sigh. Apolline rubbed her little witches side gently. Over the last two weeks all touching, and there had been a lot of it, had been gentle and tender, intimate without the expectation of sex. Hermione was too weak and Apolline more than content to simply touch the witch just to be sure she was real. The woman looked at the two young men for a moment.

"Let me put this simply for you. If Hermione should die, i die too. If I should die, so does Hermione. Not straight away, but mated pairs cannot live without the other. It is a veela secret, a thing we only tell our mates and something we seldom speak of. Hermione has already been attacked and tortured and would likely have been killed. Your quest is noble and i wish very much to help you, not only to stop this madman but also to remain close to my love in the hopes i can protect her should she need it." Apolline explains seriously and both boys seem to take that in. The pair of them look down contemplating this new information and surprisingly its Ron that speaks.

"It would be a bit bonkers making Mione pretend to be the bitch that just tortured her." Ron says reasonably as he looks at Harry who only takes a brief moment before he nods agreeing.

"Alright. Then we need to talk to Griphook and get him to sneak us into Gringots or something." Harry frowns as he wonders just how he is going to get the surly goblin to help them.

* * *

Ultimately the plan went pretty well. Griphook promised to help get them in but only if they gave up the Sword of Gryffindor. So obviously, that's what they did and obviously Griphook betrayed them because that seemed like standard practice for a Golden Trio plan. Apolline played Bella perfectly which was almost frightening for Hermione but was pretty impressive really. As far as being impressed went Apolline found herself on that field as well, seeing the way her mate and her best friends worked so well together, the way they trusted each other was definitely impressive.

Riding on a dragon, albeit a blind one who was effectively completely out of control, was incredible and exhilarating in itself. Falling in a lake to get off the beast? Less so. But they had a breakthrough, they had the cup and Harry knew that the other item was in Hogwarts so off to Hogwarts they went. Apolline almost, but not quite, got attacked by Aberforth who assumed she was attacking the 'children' when he saw them. The way into the castle was also impressive for the French woman, who knew its magic ran so deep.

The ensuing battle was intense and many people were hurt and killed and the Dark Forces had things like giants and acromantula and werewolves. The Dark Lord had certainly been busy. They were all running around like mad people battling and plotting and strategising and trying to survive. They got the cup destroyed thanks to Ronald's brilliant idea. Apolline privately agreed that the foolish red-head did seem to have some redeeming qualities after all.

The diadem was found and destroyed and Draco was saved from rampant Fiendfyre. No one was sure where he scurried off to exactly but it was safe to say he owed the Golden Trio his life. Severus Snape was killed by Voldemort who foolishly believed Snape was the owner of the Elder wand. Before he died he gave Harry some memories, he wouldn't die without Potter knowing the truth.

Harry was called out and nobly he went to the forest alone, he knew what had to be done though it highly upset Hermione who had, since she was 12, thought of him as Family. Apolline had to hold the distraught young woman tight when the half giant was paraded up to the castle entrance with a supposedly lifeless Potter in his arms. It was Neville Longbottom who showed his true Gryffindor courage and stood tall against the Dark Lord.

The snake was killed and the Dark Lord defeated and only then, when the adrenaline was gone and the dust started to settle did they begin to realise the true devastation of what had just transpired. Fred Weasley, Collin Creevey, Lavender Brown, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Lupin were among the many who lost there lives this day, tanking with them large parts of their friends and families hearts.

* * *

Apolline had watched as her mate put aside her own grieving and got down to the healing of others. Aiding Madame Pomfrey and the arriving St Mungos Mediwitches. Apolline had gone to her daughter and son-in-law and helped where she could while keeping an eye on her stoic young witch.

"Maman, you are alright?" Fleur asked looking over her beloved mother who nodded gave a small smile.

"Oui. How are you and your sweet husband?" The woman inquired finally looking away from Hermione to take in her daughters appearance.

"Well as can be expected." Fleur offers softly looking mournfully towards her lost brother in law and the twin he left behind.

"What about Hermione?" Fleur inquires looking at her mother again.

"She is... well. I wish I could take her home with me now so she can finally let herself feel but she is a stubborn little lioness." Apollines expression changed as she spoke from one of sorrow to adoration as she again let her gaze settle on her young love.

"Oui, but it is a redeeming quality. She will let you be her rock when she is done being everyone else's." Fleur offers encouragingly and Apolline smiles gently and nods before hugging her daughter.

There was lots that needed to be done, so much so that Hermione didn't feel like she could refuse helping. The bodies, along with the injured, were all taken to St Mungos when they were stable enough for travel, those who didnt need to be in the hospital were given beds in the Medical Wing of the castle, it had been mostly untouched. Kingsley Shacklebolt had been appointed temporary Minister of Magic and had set the Auror's who were able bodied on the hunt for the fleeing Death Eaters. Ron and Harry had been informed they could gladly go into Auror training effective immediately as they had so obviously shown they have what it takes, the boys had willingly gone off to hunt for Death Eaters.

Despite her own desire to return to her home with her young lover Apolline really couldn't and wouldn't fault Hermione for opting to remain at the castle and help with repairs as best she could. The remaining Elves had gone to the kitchens and cleaned up as best they needed to make sure of the space and had supplied those who remained with vegetable stew or pumpkin soup and bread. The Great Hall had been the first to be cleaned out and those remaining ate in relative silence, either too shell shocked or too hungry to bother with conversation.

It wasnt until much later and well into the night that Minerva of all people made everyone stay there wands and retire for the night. The few who had no where to go were granted a space either in the great hall or in their house dorms depending on the state of damage to each. Apolline had gently taken the exhausted and by now shaking Hermione and pulled her close. With out another word the Veela apparated away with her young mate not popping back into existence until she was at her cottage door.

Hermione was almost falling asleep and paid little attention to her surroundings, she gave Apolline her complete trust to look after her and keep her safe and so was barely aware when she was stripped naked and placed in a bath, Apolline joining her a moment later. The woman washed the grime from both of their bodies and shampooed hair thoroughly. The veela had been tempted to simply take Hermione to bed and let them both sleep off the exhaustion but she knew they would both feel better clean. While they were in the bath Apolline had magically set the appropriate appliances to making two cups of tea that were, by the time they entered the room naked but dry, sitting beside the bed steaming slightly as they cooled. They drank the chamomile tea while settled into the bed, bodies pressed together but silent and then both fell asleep, secure in the others arms.

* * *

Hermione had slept long and deeply, in fact she hadn't stirred at all which rather worried Apolline yet she refused to interrupt her witches rest. It wasn't until noon when eyelids began to flutter and Apolline watched as chocolate eyes looked up at her own and the recognition was immediate. Apolline had been up and eaten a small bite at breakfast, had a cup of tea, and then returned to her witches side. It had been the only moment Hermione had moved and then it was only enough to wrap her arms back around her still naked mate.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked a little groggily, she had just woken and was still feeling the effects her deep sleep had had on her. She didnt want to move.

"Almost noon, cherie." Apolline cooed back gently reaching out and brushing her loves hair from her face with gentle fingers.

"I don't want to get up." Hermione confessed softly leaning into the touch of soft fingers against her cheek.

"Then do not. You have certainly earned the rest." Apolline encouraged gently a small smile playing at her lips.

"Stay with me?" Hermione spoke softly tilting her head slightly and looking at the woman she so dearly loved.

"Always." Apolline promised gently, it was a vow really. Never again did the witch intend to let Hermione face anything alone.

Hermione smiled happily, if a little tiredly, and then surprised the older witch by leaning in and capturing soft lips with her own. The kiss was gentle, a brushing of lips really, but it spoke volumes to each. Certainly there had been kisses shared while at Shell Cottage but they had been a little desperate and deep, affirmation of ones feelings for the other. This on the other hand was void of all the worry and pressure of the events going on around them, the looming war and consequent battle. This kiss was about them, their future and their ever growing love for one another. This was them and all the unspoken promises. The Veela and her Lioness.


	4. Epilogue

**Hey guys. This is it for this one i think. I tried to put more two it but i never meant for this to be more than a smutty one shot and even though i was encouraged i made the choice to continue it so i apologise as i feel i've let people down. The last chapter really just repeated things from the books/movies but i was trying to intergrate Apolline into the cannon plot as best i can.**

 **I do enjoy this pairing more than i expected and i do think it has potential but i just couldnt do it justice this time around.**

 **Hoping this smutty little Epilogue isn't too much of a let down. Thanks for those who followed.**

* * *

"Apolline! Oh god..." Hermione Granger was in a state of the perfect blend of pleasure and pain and she wasn't sure if she was trying to get her mate to stop or keep going.

"That's Professor Delacour." Apolline retorted with a follow up nip to Hermione's ear for good measure. She continued to gradually push forward with her hand.

"You're so kinky." Hermione laughed breathlessly. Feeling Apolline filling her in such a way was exquisite.

"You're complaining?" Apolline cooed and Hermione huffed an amused breath.

"Not even. Though this hurts a little." Hermione wasn't exactly complaining but the stretching of her muscles was intense.

"You can take it. You're my mate, my wife. I'm almost there and you can take it." Apolline encourages seriously and Hermione almost swoons.

It had been a few months, the war in the past but not forgotten. Hermione had explained to Apolline her parents were different people now, she explained why. So it was easy for Hermione to chose to live with her mate in the gorgeous little cottage by the quaint French village.

In those months the pair had bonded on an entirely new level, they had taken the time first to truly get to know one another before bringing their bodies into the equation. When they did learn one another's bodies they learned they each had similar tastes. Neither was a true dominant in this pair nor submissive but they were what they later learned as Switches. They enjoyed taking turns being top or bottom in the bedroom.

Outside of the bedroom they were both highly protective of one another but they were not over beating and controlling. They meshed together so well that even after Molly learned of the pairing even she couldn't be anything but happy for them in the end. Fleur and Bill often times had dinner with the two but such things were less frequent with the rest of the Weasley brood.

As it was, the pair were currently living out one of their fantasies. It was early morning and they hadn't been up long but since waking the two had been insatiable. It was upon Hermione's suggestion that they got here, Hermione on her hands and knees and Apolline with her hand liberally coated in lubricant, both Hermione's natural and some from a tube, pushing her first inside the tight young witch before her.

"I won't be able to sit for a week." Hermione gasps as the hand, and the widest part, finally pushed inside.

"You'll be fine. How does it feel?" Apolline asked grinning as she twisted her hand since her little witch.

"Why don't... you shut up... and make me cum... then I'll show you." Hermione got out between moans and gasped breaths.

Apolline laughed delighted and did as her mate bid, she had the little witch writhing under her on the cusp of climaxing. When the little witch did cum it was spectacular. It was even more spectacular when Hermione made good on her promise of showing Apolline just how good it was. The day was happily spent in bed.

* * *

The very next day saw the two happy witches boarding the Hogwarts Express with the returning student body. Apolline was set to take on the role of Transfiguration Professor freeing Minerva to take on board the role of Headmistress of Hogwarts. They had, under Rolanda's encouragement, thrown something of a congratulatory party for Minerva. For a Scottish woman she didn't hold her alcohol very well, much to everyone's amusement.

Perhaps the most surprising recent development was the one of Ronald Weasley dating none other than Pansy Parkinson. At first the Weasley brood had been more than a little stand offish. Of course the moment she explained how over bearing her parents had been and how they expected her to be a certain way Harry had accepted it and forgiven her and the Weasley's finally started to come around.

As for Harry, he and Ginny had come out of it all more the stronger. They spent as much time together as possible but with Ginny going back to finish Hogwarts and Harry inducted into Auror training it wasn't a lot. Regardless they made the most of it and were completely in love. Fleur had silently thanked her Mothers being mated to Hermione as it seemed to really warm Molly too her.

Percy returned to the family eagerly and began dating a nice woman called Audrey who Molly absolutely adored. Charlie started seeing a Romanian woman who worked on the reserve with him, she was very solidly built woman and Charlie explained he had practically fallen in love the moment the woman had beaten him at arm wrestling.

Despite the ever present grief for all those lost the world kept spinning. The Golden Trio remained the closest of friends, they loved and they finally started to live the lives they wanted instead of the lives that was directed before them. Apolline and Hermione chose not to have children and were happy with that, instead they doted on future grandchildren and godchildren. They even got a cat.


End file.
